Thermoplastic elastomers from polar polymers such as polyesters, polycarbonates, or polyamides blended with acrylate rubbers, which acrylate rubbers are subsequently cured, are known to the art. Thiadiazole curatives are known for curing chlorinated polyethylene in thermoplastic elastomers (see for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,245; 4,978,703; and 4,978,716).